1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a device with a rotation effect, such as a ballpoint pen, a key chain, a shower gel container, or other device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices with a rotation effect are seldom applied on devices such as ballpoint pens or key chains. U.S. Pat. No. 8,226,314 is a granted patent of the present applicant. U.S. Pat. No. 8,226,314 discloses a press action device; after a ballpoint pen is pressed, one or multiple rotation barrels disposed inside the ballpoint pen rotate fast, and then eventually one side of the rotation barrel is displayed randomly in the window of the ballpoint pen to present entertainment value.
However, some entertainment value factors of the patterns printed on the rotation barrel are designed to be presented more impressively at a low rotation speed of the rotation barrel. Therefore, there is a need to develop a rotation mechanism capable of performing a rotation at a low rotation speed, especially a mechanical mechanism requiring no electronic power. In addition, it is a challenging task to install the mechanical mechanism within a small space like a ballpoint pen.